Where is Michael?
by TheLostWriter32
Summary: Michael has disappeared. No one knows where he is. No one has seen him since Lucifer rebelled and his Father left. So- Wait what's that? Is that Michael's Grace? In the middle of no where? Dean! What are you doing! (Set during the apocalypse.) Parings: Dean!Michael/Gabriel. Sam/Cass. Dean!Michael
1. Dean! Wait what- Michael!

**Omg theres, so many fanfics I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry about that by the way. I have had writers block for so many of them I can't think of any of them anymore. I hope you all understand that and that'd you stick around for more stories!**

**Now this may be a little odd as I have Castiel Shimeji's running all over the place and throwing things. So this may not be a good chapter, but I will try later on in the chapters. :D**

**Anyways, I shouldn't keep you for long, so I will be on my way to this **_**story **_**of mine. Oh and be polite. I did just get a new laptop awhile ago, and I'm still getting used to it. I would be using my desktop but I broke that, well the USB stick that controlled the mouse and key board. I broke that.. hehe~**

**So lets get onto this story? Shall we, my writers?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dean! Wait what- Michael?!**

"Hello sweet heart~"

"Hello Dean, Sam"

Sam and Dean turned around to face Gabriel and Castiel standing there, Dean smiled and so did Sam, "Hey Gabe! Cas!" said Dean and grinned as Gabe came over behind him and drapped his arms behind his back.

"Watcha guys doing?"

"Looking over things for the Apocolypes idiot." Muttered Dean and Gabe just glared at him.

"Well then, you don't get to know what happened to Michael." said Gabe as he snapped his fingers and a lollipop showed up in his hands.

Sam's head snapped up and looked at Cas, who only nodded, "We found out what happened to Michael while we were on a walk, as you guys told us to. Though I do not get what that walk was for." Sam just patted his head and smiled.

Dean looked interested and tilted his head back to look at Gabe, "So what happened to him? I though he was ordering people around so I'd become his vessel."

"Well let me show you" said Gabe as he snapped his fingers.

Dean almost fell back at the sudden change of area, Sam toppled over a bit, but caught himself before he fell back. Cas just stood there, like a _rock_.

Dean turned to Gabe and pointed a finger at him, "What the hell-" Sam pulled on Deans sleeve as he looked ahead, "Dean.."

Dean turned around and faced a big, ass, tree. He gaped at it, "Is that..?" he left the question unside as everyone knew what he was gonna ask.

"Yup!" Gabriel said a bit too cheer full, "That's Michaels Grace." He started out.

"But why would Michael do something like this?" Asked Cas. Gabe just looked over and put a arm over his back.

"No one knows. Apperently he's been missing for years now. Around the time I left." he said and Dean frowned at that, "But then why would they.."

"The others." comment Cas, "The others must've wanted Michael back so they jump started the Apocolypes starting with you Dean." Dean just nodded and closed up on the tree.

It was alive. It was huge. _Beautiful_. And Dean was attracted to it.

Sam followd behind him quietly, "Its beautiful" Gabe and Cas followed as well, "Well Michael was the first Archangel.." whispered Gabe.

"But if Michaels grace is here.. Then wheres Michael?" Asked Sam and Cas just shrugged, while Gabe just watched Dean.

"We don't know. We just found it here, it probably's been here for awhile" Answered Cas, "Guys.." mumbled Gabe, only loud enough for Sam and Cas to hear. They looked over and he pointed at Dean. They both looked over and just stared.

Dean had his hands in his pocket, while looking up at the tree. His head was tilted to the side. _It's so familiar. _He had stopped paying attention to the others once he was close up to the tree. _The tree is happy that I'm here? _He wanted to reach out and stroke the tree, but he knew what would happy if he did. _Why..do I feel like I should reach out? Should I?_

and he did it anyways. He pulled a hand out from his pocket and placed his hand on the tree. His eyes widen, "_NO!_" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Gabe and Cas gaped at Dean as he reached out and touched the tree. "NO!" was what Gabe screamed before he ran over and caught Dean, "Dean?!"

Sam and Cas both ran over as well and kneeled beside him, "He can't be!" Cried Gabe and held Dean to his chest and shook slightly.

Cas put a hand on his back as Sam just backed away a bit and walked off. Cas lifted his head and watched Sam walk away, he sighed and look back at Gabe, "Gabriel.. Let Dean have some space.." he whispered and Gabe just lossened his hold a bit and set Dean's head on his lap.

"We have to wait.." murmured Gabe and Cas just nodded.

* * *

Dean eyes opened, he looked around. He frowned as it wasn't the big field he was in when he touched the tree. He walked around a bit, "Hello?" he called out.

Foot steps neared him and someone appeared in front of him, "Dean."

Dean stepped a bit as he looked over the guy. He seemed normal enough, didn't really give off the 'I'm here to kill you' vibe. More like 'I'm here to help. No need to be scared.' vibe.

"What?"

"_Michael_" was the next name he let out and scenes flashed behind his eyes, he gasps and fell to the ground, he clutched his side in pain slightly and shook, "No..Help..it.. it hurts..!" he mumbled.

He screamed in pain as the grace took over and surrounded him. He keep screaming, but calmed down when someones arms wrapped around him, he looked up and he gasped, "_chuck?!_" He groaned in pain and just fell into his arms.

"No wait, _father?_" _Michael_ said in question as he laid his head on Chuck's lap.

'Chuck' laughed a bit, "There really was no Chuck, Michael. Just me the whole time." Michael groaned again and he promply curled himself on his Father's lap and whimpered.

"It hurts.." Chuck sighed and just raked his hand through his hair, "Of course it does. You were without Grace for years now, Michael. It was the same thing for Anna."

"I can now see how much this hurts.." he murmurs and just closed his eyes.

"Just take a deep breath, it will end soon" Michael nodded and just curled up. "Shall we make small talk?" Michael shrugged and looked up at his Father.

"Why'd you leave?" He murmured softly and his eyes shined with tears as one fell down his cheek. Both from the pain and seeing his Father again.

Chuck chuckled a bit and wiped away the tear, "I wanted to see how my Angels would cope without me. So I spent my time down here on Earth."

"Well you could see how that worked out.."

Chuck just patted his head, "Yes yes. Of course." he rolled his eyes with a laugh. He raked his hand through his hair one last time. "You should be waking up soon, Michael"

"Will you be there.. when I have to face my brothers?" He didn't want to face them. He left because he couldn't take the pain. and no one was listening to him. So he ripped his Grace out and left. He left it all to his other brothers to take care of it, and now he regrets it completely.

Chuck smiled and patted his head, "Of course, I'll try and be there" he said and Michael nodded, he knew his Father couldn't always be there for him.

Michael seemed to be lulled to sleep while Chuck raked his fingers through his hair. "_see you soon.._"

* * *

Gabe and Cas have been waited at least an hour since Dean had passed out on them. Sam had returned and was sitting with them waiting.

A gasp was heard and everyone looked over where Dean was. Everyone rushed over and helped him sit up.

Dean opened his eyes as he started to cough. He groaned and he looked at the 3 men that were surrounding him.

Sam grimced slightly, Deans eyes were no longer _just _green. Now it was a Blue green, lingering between the 2. He looked away, no longer able to look at him.

"Michael." Snarled Gabriel and Michael looked at Gabe with sad eyes. He groaned and started to cough again, he flapped his wings weakly behind him.

"Ugh.." he mumbled and promply fell back again.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Called out Gabe, "Ripping out your Grace like that! Don't you know how many Angels freaked out when they realized you weren't there anymore?!"

Michael glared at Gabe and groaned, "You want me to explain why I left right?"

"Damn right!" He said and Cas put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, only for him to push it off. "And taking my lover away." His voice was small and sad. Michael bit his lip and sat up.

"I'm still Dean. I've always been Dean." He mumbled and then sighed. He raked his hand through his hair just like Chuck had done not to long ago.

"Explain!"

"No one ws listening to me! Okay?! No one!" Michael practicly screamed at him, he hissed lightly and calmed down. "I tried and tired _and _tired so hard for everyone to listen to me, but they just had their own minds. They went off and left back and forth from earth to heaven. Their minds were on autopilot. _Lets just sit back and wait for the Apocolypse to come_."

He whimpered a bit and looked down, "but it hurt even more to know that non of my brother's wouldn't help me with it." He looked up sadly at Gabriel who only just sat there, no emotion on his face, so he continued. "I had asked Raphael for help, but he wouldn't give it to me.. Lucifer was already down in the cage and Gabriel.."

Sam had pulled away Cas so the 2 could talk. Being hand in hand, they took a walk around the huge field that they were in.

He looked back up at Gabriel, and he still showed no emotion. He sighed, "When I ripped away my Grace, I had officialy decieded that I wouldn't invole myself as an ArchAngel, I would invole myself as a human.. But when you asked me out Gabriel.. I felt happy. My human self felt happy. and you don't know how much it meant to me. and I still fell happy, Gabriel you must understand.." He put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to give him a hug, but was pushed away. A whimper escaped Michaels mouth. _I love you _was unsaid by Michael.

He sat there and just blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, he stood up, a bit wobbly. "Fine" he whispered and turned away, "I'm sorry. If you.. If you want to talk, I'll be at the cafe.." He vanished away with a flutter of wings.

* * *

**I don't know what I just did. I just hope you guys enjoy this! I don't know if I did well or not.. but anyways..**

**PM me if you want YOUR own chapter in this story or any other stories of mine!**

**Anyways, please Review, Favorite and Follow for more chapters! :D**

**LostWriter32 Out!~~**


	2. Don't hate me, Michael I love you

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of 'Where is Michael?'. I haven't gotten many views on this chapter, but I still want to update because I want to know if you guys actually like this story or not.**

**So in the next few chapters, if you guys don't like this story, I'll update another one of my stories that you actually enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't hate me, Michael. I love you.**

Gabriel just sat there as he watched Dean- no wait Michael, leave. He just curled his knees into chest and closed his eyes.

Cas and Sam were behind Gabriel, "Gabe? Where's Michael?" asked Cas. Gabriel mumbled a bit.

"He said that he's going to a cafe. and that he'd be there if I wanted to talk with him."

Sam narrowed his eyes a bit, "what did you say to him?" he asked. Gabriel just glared at Sam and stood up, he dusted himself off and turned away.

"I didn't say anything." he mumbled, "I let him go. I have to think about something." he said and started to walk way.

Sam almost went after him but Cas caught his shirt, "Let him calm down, Sam.. He just found out his love is Michael. Let him be" Sam looked at Gabriel, then he looked at Sam then nodded.

"then lets go back." Sam murmured and Cas just smiled and took his hand and left with him back to the motel.

* * *

**~With Gabriel~**

Gabriel murmured as he walked in the large field he was in, "Why..?" he said to himself.

He sighed and sat down and brought his knees up to his chest again, wrapping his wings around himself.

He thought back to the days before he became Michael. He buried his head in his wings and on his knees. He smiled at the nice days they had.

The days when they had those quiet days, when they just cuddled together and no hunt was in the way.

The first date they ever went on.

The day Dean _actually _said he loved him.

He laughed a bit at those memories, but tears started to form in his eyes and and they ran down his face. He laid down and started to cry heavily.

He covered his eyes with his arm as he cried. He curled up in a ball as he cried. He wants Dean back. He doesn't want Michael. But he will have to deal with it.. won't he?

But Michael was Dean the whole time.. So does it mean that Michael will love him the same Dean had? He'll just have to ask himself.

He gave himself a reassuring smile and closed his eye. He might as well sleep off everything. He sighed and he wrapped his wings around himself and started to come up with a way to apologies to Michael.

* * *

**~With Sam and Castiel~**

Sam had Cas in between his legs and his arms wrapped around him happily. Sam's chin was rested on Castiel's head and Cas was leaned up against Sam's chest.

"Do you think Dean- I mean Michael is okay..?" he asked and Cas nodded, and curled up in Sa arms.

"I think he will be. Gabriel just needs to calm down and think over everything that just happened" said Cas and Sam nodded, he hummed happily.

Sam just petted his head softly and Cas purred happily. Sam chuckled.

"So what now?" asked Sam and Cas though for awhile. "We wait. that's what we do."

"Wait? But Lucifer, Zachariah, and Uriel are still coming after all of us. Well me now."

"We have Michael on our side, he wouldn't want to fight Lucifer. Dean wanted to stop the Apocalypse and he's still Dean no matter what"

"I guess your right.." mumbled Sam

Cas smiled and looked up at Sam, he leaned up and kissed his lips softly and Sam kissed him back.

"Can we take a nap?" asked Cas, while Sam rose an eyebrow, "I thought Angels cant.."

Cas looked down, "we can if we want to" he muttered. Sam smiled and kissed his cheek, "Alright, Alright." he said and picked up Castiel who only squeaked and clung to Sam.

Sam walked to his bed and laid down. Cas smiled and curled around Sam. Sam put his arms around him and closed his eyes. Cas watched Sam for a bit before he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**~With Dean~**

Dean ended up in front of a small cafe, he walked over to the cafe and inside the cafe sadly. He looked at the woman who was there and smiled at her, "One seat" He said and smiled.

She smiled back, "Sure thing buddy" she said and walked to an empty table, he followed behind her and sat down. she gave her a menu, "My names April, give a holler if you need anything." he nodded as she walked away.

He picked up the menu and looked through it. He decided on some pie, and coffee. He waited and tapped his fingers on the table. When he saw April walk by he put a hand up and she stopped, "I'm ready or order?"

She smiled, "Alright, give me a minute here, let me give them their order." He nodded and she left. She came back with a pencil and a pad.

"An Apple pie and black coffee" She wrote it down and smiled at him, "Somethings bothering you," she mentioned, "My shift end in a bit, I'll come and sit with you and you can tell me whats bothering you"

He shifted a bit but nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." He said and she smiled, "Awesome. I'll be back with your coffee and pie, and we'll talk."

She turned from him and walked into the kitchen. He watched her go before he rested his head against the table. He sighed, "Gabriel.." he murmured under his breath.

He gave the chance to him for him to think about their relationship and whats gonna happen with it. He frowned a bit and closed his eyes a bit. He shouldn't think about it right now. Gabriel will tell him his choice, and he will have to understand his choice.

If he tells him they won't work, or they'll be able to work out.

But there's is something about April, his waitress. Something was off about her and he cant figure it out.

She came back a few minutes later with his coffee and pie. He sat up straight, and smiled happily. She set down the food in front of him and she sat across from him. "So whats bothering you? oh and whats your name?" She had yourself a cake.

"Its Michael.. And Just had a small fight with me and my boyfriend." He said and she gave him a small smile.

"A fight? Well I hope you guys make up, you seem like a good guy" She said and he nodded, she took a bit out of her cake, and he sipped his coffee.

"Do you always do this? Talk to strangers about whats wrong about them?" He asked, she gave a laugh and smiled at him, "I'm guessing your new around here, this cafe is filled with heart broken people, and this cafe is known for cheering up people."

"Really? oh wow.. I'm not exactly heart broken.. but I think I might be" he whispered and gave her a smile, his smile fell and she tilted her head, "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"There's something familiar about you, and I can't pin point on what is go familiar about you." She gave a shrug, "Its like that around here, many people say that"

He gave a nod and closed his eyes as he took a bit out of the apple pie.

The cafe door opened and they both looked up. There stood Gabriel. April took her attention away from Gabriel and looked at Michael, who was looking at Gabriel. He looked more happy that Gabriel was there.

She took out a pen and paper, she wrote down her number, "Hey. Michael. Give me a call when ever your down." she said and got up, "good luck" she said and walked out, she gave Gabriel a smile and left.

Gabriel looked at April then looked at Michael. He then walked over and sat across from him.

Michael watched Gabriel as he sat beside him. "Soo.." he murmured.

Gabriel gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry.." he said and took his hand in his. "I''m really really sorry, Michael."

Michael gulped and looked down, then looked at him and smiled, "There's no need to be sorry Gabriel."

"Yes, I have to. I was acting like a jerk. I don't need to lose you. and I don't want to lose you. Dean or not."

Michael's eye sparked with happiness. "_Gabriel_" He said and held his hand tightly back, "Your not gonna lose me. I'm here to stay" he smiled at him, "I was always Dean. and I'll forever be Dean, but what Dean had for you. His love for you, I still have it. I still love you the way Dean loved you."

Gabriel smiled happily and moved closer to Michael, "Are you serious? are you sure?" he asked and Michael nodded, he leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Gabriel kissed back then pulled back, "We should get back. Cas and Sam went back to the motel." Michael nodded and he looked up, "Bill!"

* * *

**~With April~**

She walked out of the Cafe and watched them from a small corner where they wouldn't see her. She watched them for awhile and then saw how they kissed. She froze a bit then broke out into a smile.

She turned into a alley way. She slid down the wall and held her head a bit, "Dean is Michael? Michael's dating Gabriel?"

she banged her head a bit against the wall, she groaned, "I need to keep update."

A small laughter came from the corner and she looked over, "Crowley." she said and stood up.

"And me!" said an unknown voice. She smiled and bounced to her feet, "Father!" She bounded over and hugged him, then hugged Crowley.

"How they holding up?" Asked Chuck and she smiled, "Michael and Gabriel seem to be happy~ They just asked for the bill."

Crowley shook his head, "What are you guys doing here anyways?" she asked them, Chuck shrugged and looked at Crowley and pointed to him.

"He pulled me here" He said and then she tilted her head looked at Crowley.

"I need you to go back to work. Well more like look over a deal we had. Some lady had sold her sons soul. Can you take a look at that?" She looked at Chuck and he shrugged.

"Go ahead. Your both Angel and Demon anyways." She nodded and let her sky blue eyes turn black. She bounced on her feet a bit before she disappeared.

Crowley looked over at Chuck, "I still don't get why you let her do this." he said as they walked further into the alley way together.

Chuck gave her a shrug, "Like I said, she's both Angel and Demon. And she likes to work as a Demon anyways, to keep her profile low."

"I guess that is true." hummed Crowley.

They stared at each other as they stood there, Chuck broke out into a grin, "You up for some lunch?" he asked

"Sure. why not" They both disappeared in a puff of smoke and flutter of wings.

~Space~

**~Back with Michael, Gabriel, Sam and Cas~**

Michael and Gabriel showed up in the Motel with a flutter of wings, after they payed the cafe of course.

They were hand in hand and smiled when they saw Sam and Cas curled up together.

Of course Sam couldn't see them, but they could. Cas had his wings curled around them happily.

Michael chuckled and kissed Castiels head and then walked over to his own bed.

"Their so cute.." whispered Gabriel and Michael nodded and pulled Gabriel next to him.

Gabriel yelped and landed next to Michael. Gabriel looked at Michael annoyed and he only smiled at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Michael just curled up in his arms.

They wrapped their wings around each other and smiled at each other. They closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**~in the morning~**

Sam and Cas were the first to wake up. They looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at the other bed where Michael and Gabriel were curled up on.

They smiled happily and Sam rolled out of the bed, "I'll go make some breakfast" Cas nodded and walked into the shower.

Sam hummed happily as he started to make breakfast, pancakes were what he was making. yum~

Minutes later, Gabriel was the next to wake up, at the smell of pancakes. He rolled out of Michael's hold and rolled over to the kitchen. "Sam?" called out Gabe.

Sam looked up from where he was cooking and looked down at Gabe, "Really?" he asked and Gabe shrugged happily.

"Heh. You making pancakes?"

"Yeah.. You and Michael okay?" Gabe nodded happily and then stood up and sat at the table.

Cas walked out of the shower, he sat next to Gabe, "You and Michael..?" Gabe just nodded happily again and smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

Michael was the next to wake up, well.. Sam was yelling at him to wake up, "Meeeh!" called out Michael.

Sam just promptly shoved Michael off the bed, only for him to sit up and glare at Sam, "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Michael groaned and he got up and to the kitchen table, he blinked and stared at the plate in front of him, "Pancakes?" Sam nodded and smiled.

Michael grinned and started to eat, "So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We go after Lucifer." said Michael. Gabe and Cas looked at him.

"Now?"

Michael shook his head, "We'll figure up a plan, then we'll find him." he said and finished up his pancakes, "But first i'm gonna take a shower." he got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**That's all for now! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter I made! I hope you can all wait until the next chapter!**

**Questions you might ask yourself:**  
**'Who's April?'**  
**You'll find out the the next chapter! I promise you that!**  
**'Angel AND Demon?'**  
**She's my OC. I can make her anything xP**  
**'Whens the next chapter?'**  
**2 days from now, or tomorrow.**

**I love you guys xP. I hope to see you soon! LostWriter32 out~!**


End file.
